Twilight Academy:Middle Year
by Dragon of the Sun - Bal Dragon
Summary: It Has Been 10 Years since Spyro and Cynder were sent to the Twilight Academy,it has been a Wonderful Peace Years until Malefor Escaped from his Shadowy Cage with the Help of Apollonir,Now Spyro and Cynder Struggle with the Clash between them and Malefor and Later by Soul (AU)
1. Start of a New Year

Chapter 1: Start Of A New Year

Its been ten long years since Spyro, Cynder, and Leaf were appointed guardians. The time has come for them to return to the Twilight Academy .

I woke next to Cynder, today was the day we al went back to Twilight academy. I hopped off the bed and Cynder soon followed, we walked out of her house and headed towards the Twilight Academy. When we arrived, Luna, Crimson, and Leaf were all standing outside. We all had grown over the past couple of years, we were in our teen years now.

"Hey Spyro, ready to go get your advanced schedule?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah give me a minute." I said

I turned to Cynder and gave her a quick kiss goodbye, we wouldn't see each other until the end of the day. I followed Leaf into the Twilight Academy while Cynder stayed behind to catch up with Crimson and Luna. I came to the board where we received our advanced schedule. I looked at my schedule, I gulped, I had advanced fire, advanced ice, advanced earth, advanced electricity, advanced wind, advanced poison, advanced water,and under the dark elements I had, dark fire, dark ice, dark electricity, dark wind, dark poison, dark water and White Darkness

"Ancestors, Spyro, good luck with your schedule, I sure couldn't handle it." Leaf said.

A bell rung and that meant it was time to go to our first class, and for me that was advanced fire. The teacher for fire and advanced fire was Ignitus, he was a large red dragon who mastered fire when he was younger, he now passed on his knowledge to his students. I walked into ignitus's class, Ignitus peered at me intensely.

"Are you ready to learn dark fire and advanced fire Spyro." Ignitus asked.

"Yeah, lets go." I said

"Now advanced fire is a step above normal fire, some say its so hot its actually molten lava when you breath it, but its just a myth. Now think about something hot, like a hot coal on a fire, let this feeling overtake you more than normal breath, let it consume you, then breath it."

I tried what Ignitus taught me, I breathed normal fire. I tried again, I was still breathing normal fire. I soon got frustrated and I started to get angry. I tried again and this time i breathed a fireball that blew up in my face. I tumbled across the floor and slowly got up with a deep and angry growl.

"Spyro, keep trying, you can´t breath fire with anger, it will only blow up in your face, now try again or get out my class, your wasting my time." Ignitus snapped.

"You know what Ignitus, I'm trying okay? I cant get this down the first time, its called advanced for a reason, now shut up and let me try again!" I yelled.

"Now Spyro, you can get this, you have the power to overcome the gods if you can be patient enough." Ignitus said.

I regained my composure and tried again, my body was a raging inferno by the time I built up enough heat, I breathed this energy and to my surprise I had mastered the advanced fire.

"Excellent Spyro, now lets move on to dark fire. Dark fire is the dark form of the element fire, its hotter than any known flame and looks exactly like shadows. Now in order to breath dark fire, think of something that is very hot in the dark, like a sun in the dark vast of space, allow this fire to overtake you, more than regular fire." Ignitus said.

I did was told of me, I thought of a sun the inferno that was my body grew hotter and hotter, so hot it felt like my body was glowing white. I opened my mouth and opened my eyes, black flames were licking the stone in front of me and Ignitus's face was in pure shock.

"You beat Apollonir's record, that seems nearly impossible, there´s no way you could have done it but you did, I'm very proud of you Spyro." Ignitus said.

"Thanks Ignitus, if it wasn't for your guidance, I wouldn't have got either element."

"Well I like to see young dragons like yourself to succeed, now you must go take a break, your body is very tired from learning the advanced element of fire, now you will see Lars Lion tomorrow ."

I headed out of Ignitus's class and back to my dorm, Cynder was there , she usually waited for me before she went to sleep.

"It looks like you've had a very long day." Cynder said.

"Yeah, learning advanced fire and dark fire wasn't easy, but I mastered them both." I said.

"Well congratulations, what's up next for you?" Cynder asked.

" I have to go see Lars Lion tomorrow, I don't know what im going to do with her, but I hope it's a lot easier than it was today."

"I'm sure it will be my love." Cynder said.

"I sure hope so." I grumbled.

Night was approaching quickly and I shuffled closer to Cynder who did the same. We gave each other a quick kiss goodnight and I quickly drifted off to sleep. The morning sun poured through the window beside my bed, today was the day I had to see Lars Lion and truthfully, I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I slowly got up and hopped off the bed, my muscles ached from yesterday's advanced fire lesson with Ignitus and one could hope they would recover soon. I walked out of my dorm and headed to Lars Lions class, it was a good distance from my dorm, so I had to leave fairly early to arrive there on time. I finally made to Lars Lion's class with seconds to spare, when I walked in, she didn't say a word to me but rather stare at me with keen eyes. I walked closer to Lars Lion and she fired a light beam at me.

"What are you doing!" I yelled to Lars Lion.

"I'm evaluating you and testing you, ready yourself." Lars Lion said.

Lars Lion continued to fire light beam after light beam at me, each time I would dodge them, because if I got hit by them, it would be bad. Lars Lion seemed to be breathing heavily, she began to charge another light beam. I charged a beam of my own and both of our beams of light collided in the middle of her chamber. Waves of pure energy cascaded from the colliding beams, one grew closer and closer to its target, and the other was being pushed towards its user. Lars Lion hit the wall with a thud and slowly got up, she looked at me with proudness and walked towrdas me slowly.

"its been a while since anyone has overthrown my light beam, you are truly gifted Spyro, come I want to share the ways of advanced light and dark light."

"Im am giving you the knowledge of advanced light and dark light, use these powers wisely Spyro. You are a very talented young dragon and I know you will do good deeds in your life, im proud of you."

"Thanks Lars Lion." I said.

I walked out of Lars Lion's chamber and headed towards Exedra's battle arena. I had no clue why I was meeting Exedra there, but I didn't have any room to argue. When I arrived, Exedra stood in the middle of the sandy clearing, his eyes bored into mine.

"Welcome Spyro, today you will learn about advanced darkness and white darkness, this requires absolute power, but be wary of this, absolute power can corrupt even the greatest minds. Now lets begin."

Exedra launched himself at me and I quickly rolled to the left. Exedra staggered and I charged at him and rammed my horns hard into his side. He let out a giant huff of air and feel onto the ground. He looked up at me with the expressioin a father would give his son.

"Good job Spyro, looks like I didn't last too long against you eh?"

"It looks that way Exedra." I said.

"Well I'm proud of you, but please heed what I said earlier, I knew you had absolute power and you could beat me. Well you know the forms for darkness and white darkness and you have the absolute power needed to access the advanced forms of these two, but be careful, absolute power can corrupt even the most stable minds."

"I'll be careful Exedra, I promise." I said.

I was tired, like dead on your paws tired, and I still had to go to Shock's class. I knew what Shock was going to teach me, advanced poison and dark poison, I didn't know if I could take anymore. When I arrived at Shock's class, he stood in the middle of his class attentive and ready.

"Welcome Spyro, today you'll learn the ways of advanced poison. Now I have a challenge for you, I will test you to the limits today, make it out of our lesson without a scratch, you'll be one step closer to a master like me." Shock said.

"Alright then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

Shocked launched himself at me, I rolled to the right in order to evade, but he hooked my legs out from underneath me and I rolled awkwardly across the sandy floor. I quickly scrambled to my feet, and evaded a lesson ending blow. I quickly rammed into Shocks side and got him off balance, I jumped onto his back and put an iron grip around his neck with my jaws. I started to pin him down, but before I could win, I felt a tail wrap around my hind left leg. It tugged and tugged and I soon lost my grip on Shock's neck and he threw me into the wall. I tried to get up, but my left hind leg gave out on me.

"Very impressive Spyro, you've beaten my record time, but unfortunately, you failed in your task of not getting hurt." Shock said.

"Yeah I noticed." I said with a hint of scorn.

I left Shock's class with a bad limp and a burning rage in my mind. If only I had took him down quicker I would have won, but I fell for a trick a hatch-ling would fall for. I shook my head with indigence and walked towards the other gods and goddess' chamber, they were going to implant the knowledge of their advanced elements into my mind.

When I arrived the gods and goddess stood in a giant circle, they all took one step closer to me, and they said "Ready yourself Spyro." almost in unison.

My mind was bombarded with the knowledge of countless elements and their dark and advanced forms. The information I was receiving was vast and each strand of knowledge that entered my mind had far more power than any mortal mind, I was truly lucky. After what seemed like an eternity, one by one, the strands of knowledge left my mind. The gods expressed how proud they were of me and told me to go to the room he Shared with Cynder and get some rest, I wasn't about to argue with that.

I walked quickly back home, I was eager to see Cynder I hadn't seen her since early this morning and I'm sure she was worrying about me. I pushed open the door to our room, inside stood a silver dragoness. Her face was exactly like Cynder's and her aura and personality was an exact match also. Then it dawned upon me, this was Cynder before me.

"Cynder, you've changed." I said stricken with awe.

"Yes Spyro, I've managed to transform into a silver dragoness." She said.

"Your so beautiful, I mean you were beautiful before, but this form of you, ever feature is more perfect than before." I said.

"Thanks Spyro." she said.

A thought crossed my mind, Cynder and I deserved a break from our training, so why didnt we sneak out of Twilight Academy and have some fun.

"Hey Cynder, would you like to spend some time with me?" I asked.

"Sure Spyro, though we don't have much time, curfew is in affect in a few minutes." she said warily.

"Who said anything about being here?" I said slyly.

"Okay, I see what your getting at. Where are we going?" she asked.

I told Cynder we were going to Golden Falls, the best restaurant around. We enjoyed each others company for a while until I needed to ask her a really important question.

"Cynder, when I'm king, would you like to be my queen. You make my life so much better when I see you everyday, I don't know how you do it, but you make the most worst days the best ones. I just love everything about you Cynder." I said quickly.

"Spyro I would love to be your queen." She said lovably.

Her muzzle connected to mine as we locked in passionate kiss, nothing could separate us now, we were truly destined to be with one another.

This Chapter was Done By Sureshot


	2. Malefor s Return and his attack

Chapter 2: Malefor's Return and the Attack of Malefor

I began to train the advanced and dark elements over and over. It was a grueling and long time, but I overcame the obstacles and slowly began to master the advanced and dark elements. Cynder watched quietly as I practiced over and over again, she seemed bored but didnt bother telling me so, she knew this meant a lot to me. After hours of constant training and exercise the hunger that pangs in my stomach soon made themself known. I stopped my training and walked over to Cynder, she had a glint of amusement in her eyes overlapped by gratitude. The gratitude was probably from me stopping my training, I bet she was bored watching me.

"So you finally decided to stop training?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder i'm just preparing for an emergency that could make itself known to us, we never know when the Twilight Realm will be under a threat and as a golden dragon I need to be ready."

"I know Spyro, I wish we could spend more time together than this ancestor forsaken academy would allow us." Cynder said.

"Ok Cynder, how about we go get something for dinner and we head back to our room, okay?" I asked.

She stared at me for seemed like an eternity and finally nodded her head sheepishly and walked towards me. Cynder was unpredictable, some days she would be cheerful and peachy, and other days she would be upset and her mood would be as dark as a storm cloud.

"Cynder please dont be mad at me. I'm trying my hardest to juggle training and spending time with you." I said.

"Oh Spyro I'm not mad, I'm just irritated with your schedule, I would never be mad at you." She said while rubbing her head on my neck.

"Thanks Cynder, I know my schedule isn't the best, I wish we could spend more time together as well, but for now, lets just enjoy tonight." I said lovingly.

We went to a local café, it was booming with business as the latter part of the night grew closer. We quickly found an open table and sat down. The restaurant was nice, the table cloth was as white as snow, the floor was a deep red, and the walls were made of dark maple wood, the best money could buy. The smells coming out of the kitchen were amazing, from the smell, I could pick out roasted lamb with an abundance of herbs and seasonings. My mouth quickly began to water at the smell of the lamb and I could tell Cynder's mouth was salivating too.

"You smell the lamb too?" she asked.

"Yeah i'm definitely getting that lamb." I said.

Cynder nodded to my left, and standing next to me was a small mole in a red vest. He stood about three feet off the floor and his cream brown fur was combed down nicely. He drew out a notepad and a pencil and cleared his throat.

"It's nice to have you here Spyro and Cynder, my name is Pierre and I will be your waiter this evening. Would you know what you would like?" He asked.

Me and Cynder both looked at each other and agreed on the lamb.

"We're both going to have the lamb." I said.

Pierre quickly wrote down what Cynder and I both wanted and sped off towards the kitchen. Cynder looked at me with a toothy grin and we sat in silence as we waited for our roasted lamb to come to us. About thirty minutes passed and Pierre came with another mole with a medium sized silver platter. When Pierre and his mole friend open the platter mine and Cynder eyes transfixed onto the roasted lamb. It was roasted to perfection, Pierre set the platter down quickly and walked away. Cynder and I both delved into the malevolent piece of food.

We quickly ate the rest of our meal in silence, when we were satisfied, we walked out into the cool night towards the Twilight Academy with our tails intertwined. When we got back to the academy, we snuck into our room very quietly so no elders would hear us, if we got caught sneaking out of Twilight Academy, we would be in a great deal of trouble. We opened the door to our room and quickly got into bed. The night was cold, I pressed closer to get some of Cynder's warmth and soon sleep fell upon me.

Apollonir POV

It was the dead of night, the forbidden section of Twilight Academy was in front of me, I took a deep breath and pushed the heavy wooden door open. Sitting in a single beam of light on the far side of the room was a parchment scroll.

"This will free you master." I said.

I Opened the scroll to reveal the dark texts that were hidden inside of it. I recited the words over and over and a shadowy portal began to appear behind the stand the scroll sat on. After a few more lines of the dark words, a giant purple paw stepped out of the portal, the rest of his body slowly appeared. Yellow eyes shone from the shadows, and few pops could be heard as he moved his neck side to side.

"Alright Spyro and Cynder, I'm coming after you." The dark figure said.

Spyro's POV

I was in a dark forest, it felt utterly familiar, but I couldn't place my paw on where I was. The sky above me was black and white, it swirled counter-clockwise and caused an eerie feeling of dread to come upon me. A loud, evil, laugh bellowed through the forest, at first it seemed far away, but it kept getting closer and closer until the source of the laughter stepped into view. It was Malefor, he must have gotten free somehow, he's never invaded my dreams before.

"Welcome to your dream Spyro."

"How did you get here!" I yelled to him angrily.

"Oh, it wasn't simple, but that´s a story for another time, but as for right now, I have an offer to extend to you." Malefor said.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Malefor, your conniving and I don't want to have anything to do with you!" I yelled to him.

"Always jumping to the ending Spyro, but regardless of what you say i'm in control here and you will listen to my proposition. I can give you power beyond your wildest imagination, more power than the gods have taught you, if you join me, you will gain the tide of power and strength. Just think, we could do whatever we want and no one could stop us, you wouldn't have to go to that stupid academy anymore and the gods would have to answer to you."

I couldn't deny the offer wasn't tempting, the things I could do with this power would be remarkable, but if I did it I would turn my back on the gods, but then again, they've never really been there when I needed them.

"Alright Malefor, I accep-" A great force touched my mind, I hadn't noticed that my mind was shrouded with the lust for power. I noticed the force that touched my mind was the shroud of the Galaxy, it helped me realize what I would do if I turned dark, in a way it was sort of a fail-safe.

"I already have more power than you could imagine Malefor! I've trained hard for this day and I know that joining you will only bring me down to your level, and that's pretty low on the scale." I said

Malefor was eyeing me with intensity, he must have seen that I had grown a lot since he imprisoned me in that shadowy cage.

"You will die by my claws Malefor, remember that!" I said.

The dreamscape around me was beginning to fade, Malefor dissipated and I woke next to Cynder who was still asleep, it was still late at night, Malefor must be out in the Twilight realm plotting a way to turn me dark, I couldn't let him succeed, but if he did, the world in front of be would be nothing but burning ashes and sorrow.

Malefor had left Spyro's dream after his somewhat bizarre claim, his claim of Malefor dying by Spyro's claws.

Malefor snorted at the thought of such a thing happening. Malefor was a dragon of pure darkness and malice, there was no way a measly, small, golden dragon was going to be able to defeat one such as him, even if Spyro's powers were at their full potential, making Malefor relax easy knowing that there was little in the world, including Spyro himself, that could match him in battle let alone defeat him.

However, Malefor still knew that there was a chance that Spyro could, by some sheer miracle, defeat him and the purple dragon wasn't willing to take that risk despite how confident he was in his own abilities, so to overcome this, Malefor needed a way to remove Spyro from the equation all together, away that would make sure Spyro, and anyone else who tried, would not be able to defeat him.

Thus, Malefor began plotting, began thinking of ways that would allow him to dispose of the troublesome golden dragon. Many ideas ran through his head and many of them he considered for a moment for he dismissed them, knowing that they would never work.

Then, it all came together. Malefor realized that he didn't need to be rid of Spyro when he could simply convert him, make the golden dragon himself a force of evil, evil that would be a force to reckon with.

"Yes." He growled gleefully.

That would do perfectly now all the purple dragon had left to do was to corrupt the golden dragon.

Morning had at last, finally arrived. It was the time in which Malefor, the malicious and dark purple dragon, decided he would enact his sinister plan to turn Spyro, the golden dragon, into a being of evil, an evil that would be a force to reckon in many years to come. All in the Twilight Realm's would soon fear the name of Spyro and not revere it.

A deep chuckle reverberated in the purple dragon's chest as he thought of the future that was soon to be his and it was time to make that future, the present.

Spreading his large wings, Malefor launched into the air but hung low to avoid detection of anything or anyone who could see him in the distance. The dragon's destination was the academy somewhat out of his way, a fair ways away. This was the location and home of which the golden dragon he was after.

Malefor chuckled deeply again.

It took a good portion of the day for Malefor before Twilight Academy was within in his view, a good portion of the day before his ultimate goal almost within his reach.

A good portion of the day that would thoroughly annoy Malefor if he messed everything up here and now.

He descend down towards one of the several rooms rooms that were apart of the academy and by pure chance, he managed upon the room that was Spyro's, the dragon he was after. However, when he entered the room, he noticed that there was no-one within the room...not a single soul.

Curious as to where his quarry was at, he cautiously opened the door that was at the far end of the room, that he assumed led into one of the many hallways of Twilight Academy, and began looking left and right to see if he could get a glimpse of where the golden dragon had wondered off to.

Luck seemed to be with him for he caught a flicker of golden scales move around a corner which was trailed by another dragon, or rather dragoness, whose wings seemed to have the stars and constellations themselves on them. Slight fear worked it's way into Malefor's core as he knew of whom this dragoness and knew full well that she could present a threat to his plan.

Ever so cautiously, Malefor edged his way out of the room and headed in the direction he had seen the two go. He made sure the way behind him was clear before making his way around the same corner that the two dragons had gone. However, as got around that corner, he was in for a surprise.

Before him, barring the way to the dragon that was getting further away from him by the minute, was a dragon but not just any dragon. This was one of the Gods who taught and protected the dragons at the academy.

This particular God was a large and bulky dragon with midnight blue scales that seemed to be plated. His eyes were deadly red showing that he is not to be trifled with and on each of his wings, were two pincer-like...well, pincers that looked they could do some real damage if one was not careful. His tail tip was that of a scorpion's barbed tail. Currently, he also had armor donned. It was heavy armor that covered the majority of his scaled body and was complete with a helmet. A emblem of two interlocking scorpions was emblazoned on the chestpiece of his armor.

This God was known as Shock.

"Malefor..." He growled at the purple dragon, the growl clearly telling him that he was going no further without having to battle the Poison God.

"Move out of the way." Malefor growled in return.

There was sign of Shock heeding the evil dragon's words as he stared defiantly Malefor in the eye from underneath his helmet. The purple dragon returned the stare with equal defiance.

"Move." The purple dragon growled once again.

Malefor was so distracted on trying to move the Poison God out of his way that he never saw said dragon rush him. The Poison God had rushed forward towards Malefor and knocked him back by whacking up under his chin with his helmeted head.

This sudden attack caused Malefor to take a few steps back and shook his head to clear the stunning blow. Once his head was clear, he looked his gaze on the Poison God and glared at him. If this dragon was persistent on standing in his way, then so be it. One way or another, he was going to get to the golden pest.

Malefor breathed in deeply, causing a dark purple glow to build up around his mouth which was aimed at Shock who in turn widen his eyes in surprise and tried to get our of the way of this attack. However, he couldn't do that in time and ended getting hit for a glancing blow which still kept him down long enough for Malefor to launch a paw into his face, to knock him unconscious.

Malefor stopped at Shock's side briefly to snarl at him, telling him that he had said to get our of his way before making his way down the hallway once more in pursuit of Spyro and the dragoness hording him away. He hadn't gone far before another of the Dragon Gods stepped in his way, preventing him, once again, from getting to his target.

Malefor growled maliciously. He was tired of all these interruptions and it was now to remove them.

The purple dragon began focusing deeply on the depths of his core, to bring forth a darkness that had not seen the light of day in centuries, a darkness that would likely cause destruction to the immediate area surrounding him.

"No-one gets in my way!" Malefor roared as the power within him began welling up.

The power of a Convexity Fury.

Galaxia did all she could to keep Spyro away from Malefor for she knew the corruption that the purple dragon was capable of. Many of her fellow Gods were running past her to stop Malefor in his tracks but she knew it was inevitable that Malefor would get to Spyro.

She could hear the sounds of battle from where she was currently and that worried her greatly. However, what she hadn't noticed yet, was that Spyro was gone, he had snuck away to go back and fight Malefor himself, to end it all...

Spyro rapidly made his way back to where the fighting was happening. He knew he had to get there quickly or else a dragon, even a God, would be seriously injured or worse...

The golden dragon skidded around another corner and came face to face with Malefor as he was preparing a Convexity Fury would devastate the surrounding area and destroy a large amount of the Academy. Spyro had to act fast and he had to act now.

It was at that moment, he began to feel a strange surge of power building within the core of his body, a power he had never felt before in all his life. He closed his eyes and guide it through his body towards his maw so he could expel it towards Malefor, to see what kind of damage it would do to him.

Spyro's eyes snapped open and wide as he realised that this was a darkness of sorts but it was too late to stop. With a mighty roar, Spyro opened his mouth and shot a white beam of darkness at Malefor who had heard the roar and looked in his direction only to be hit by the white beam. A massive explosion filled the area and threw Malefor far across the room and through a wall into the outside world beyond the Academy's walls.

Spyro had also been knocked back by the explosion but not as much as he hadn't been hit by it. He staggered to his feet and lifted his head to see the devastation around him that he had caused. He looked on in awe and worry.

Large chunks of the walls, floors and roofs, of this floor and several others, had been destroyed in the explosion making the place very unstable.

Spyro sat down where he was and continued looking in awe and worry knowing full well that he was going to get punished for what had just occurred.

Galaxia came racing around the corner. She had heard the explosion from quite a ways away and ran back in the direction she had come straight away fearing for the worst.

However, as she turned the corner, the main thing she saw was destruction. Off to the side was Spyro who was sitting down with his head lowered and his face having a very sullen and guilty look. Galaxia needed not to ask what had to occurred.

"Did you use a dark element?" She queried.

Spyro wanted to shake his head no, to deny the truth of what had just happened but he could not and only nodded.

"How could you do that?! You should know not to use a dark element against a dragon of darkness, especially one such as Malefor!" Galaxia scolded.

Spyro winced at the weight of Galaxia's words. The guilt of what had just happened was weighing heavy on his shoulders and he did not like it a single bit. He knew there going to be consequences but they were the last things on the Galaxy Goddess´s mind.

"I want you to clear out of here for the time being, Spyro. I'll deal with you later." Galaxia told him sternly.

Spyro nodded and trodden down the ruined hallways with no particular destination in mind. Maybe he would go Cynder, but at this stage, he had no particular place to go.

Once Spyro was gone, Galaxia assessed the damage around her. It was on a massive scale and was going to take quite some time before the damage would be fully repaired.

The Galaxy Goddess sighed, knowing that her next decision was inevitable.

She flew out one of the holes in the wall and flew high above the academy where she could project her voice.

"Attention all students of Twilight Academy!" She roared.

She waited a few moments to make sure that dragons had heard her and were looking towards her, not that she could really see them at all but she continued on nonetheless.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances and damage to the academy, I, Galaxia, am announcing that all students will have a year of reprieve to relax while the academy is repaired."

She could hear faint cheering from down below as the students were happy that they could have a whole year to themselves to do what they wished. Galaxia sighed again as she made her way back to the site of the damage to assess what needed repairing first.

Spyro meandered through the hallways that weren't damage from the resulting battle that occurred only moments ago. He hadn't run into anyone yet and was glad that was the case for the thought of nearly destroying a whole section of the academy weighed heavily on his mind.

He turned a corner and looked up to make sure he was heading in no particular direction when he noticed Cynder, not too far away from his current position and she was coming towards him.

"Hey Spyro." She cheerfully said.

"Hey Cynder." Spyro replied, hiding his distraught rather quickly so that Cynder wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Whatcha up to?" The Silver Dragoness queried.

"Oh nothing much, was just wandering around for a while."

Cynder nodded her head in reply. "Well, I was heading back to Our Room to get sleep. Would you like to come along?"

Spyro smiled sincerely. "If it means I get to spend so time with you, then sure."

With that, the two dragons walked back to Spyro and Cynder's Room, tail entwined, where they slept contently with no-one to bother them whatsoever. However, little did they know that things were only just beginning.

Meanwhile, back in the Dark Twilight Realm, Malefor had only just returned to his lair with mortal injuries. He limped his way through the lair and towards his own room where he planned to recover from his injuries then find another to be rid of the troublesome golden dragon.

Apollonir, the one who had summoned Malefor, was shocked to see his Master is such a state and worried for his safety. The dragon made his way over to the purple dragon to see what had happened at the Twilight Academy.

"What happened to you, Master." He queried, fearing for the worst.

"It would seem that Spyro, the golden dragon who is becoming more trouble then he should, has become quite powerful."

And then Malefor walked past his new servant and into a room he called his own, to recover and plot a way to remove Spyro from the world.

PS: This Chapter was Completed by ShadowFireAngel


	3. The Ultimate Corruption and the Face Off

Chapter 3: The Ultimate Corruption Skill and the Face-Off

Nighttime, a blissfully quiet time where dragons could enjoy the starry night sky to themselves and enjoy the peacefulness that surrounded them. Nature was amazing like this. One particular dragon, Spyro, was staring up into the sky as he contemplated the recent going-ons. There had been news of Malefor's rise but no-one knew for certain if he was around or not. However, Spyro would soon find out what he dreaded to know.

A dragon of small stature walked up to Spyro and tapped him on the shoulder with one of his talons. Spyro turned around to face the dragon now that his gaze was directed elsewhere.

"Are you Spyro?" The dragon asked.

Spyro raised an eyebrow giving the dragon an incredulous look. A dragon had to ask him if he was Spyro? Him of all dragons? Spyro answered nonetheless.

"Yes I am."

The dragon nodded satisfied that he had found who he was looking for.

"I have a message for you."

Spyro was confused. A message for him? Who could've possibly sent it to him? And why would they send him a message? Spyro was dreading to know what the message was, in fact, he was tempted to tell the dragon not to tell him the message and tell him to leave, but Spyro wasn't going to do that. If there was a message for him, he was going to accept it.

"Very well, what is this message?" He asked cautiously.

"I have been told to tell you that you must confront another purple dragon known as Malefor. However, you are not to go after him now. You have been told to look for him in the morning."

So it was true. Malefor indeed had risen and it seemed that he was challenging Spyro but why wait until morning? That was the thing that puzzled Spyro the most. Surely whoever sent this message would want him to go after Malefor right now to end any threat that he might become in the future.

Meanwhile, in a place where Gods and Goddesses convene to discuss the happenings of the mortal realm, one particular Goddess was observing the happening discussion between Spyro and the messenger.

She was a dark purple dragoness with white flecks that sparkled on her wings. These white flecks seemed to represent that stars themselves, as well as many well known constellations, her horns came straight up out of her head and her tailblade looks like Spyro's. Held by one her of paws was a scepter that bared both celestial bodies of the sky, the Sun and the Moon. This dragoness was known as Galaxia, and she was the Goddess of the Galaxy as well the creator of the Element Galaxy.

As she watched over what was happening, she knew something strange was going on and She was going to do all she could to prevent Spyro from leaving Twilight Academy in the night in order to find and confront Malefor. So she turned away from the event and called for all other Gods and Goddess so they could discuss a course of action.

The next morning, Spyro awoke and quickly got out of bed to prepare himself for his conflict with Malefor in the Dark Twilight Realm. There was a high possibility that he may never return from this quest, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

After making sure in his room was in order, Spyro made his way to the door that would lead him out of his room and into the halls of Twilight Academy. However, as he opened the door, there was a dragon waiting for him on the other side, barring him from progressing down the halls. It was none other than Ignitus who didn't look to impressed with Spyro.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Spyro knew there was no way of talking his way out of this one. With one like Ignitus, it is almost impossible to talk your way out of what your doing, so the golden dragon just accepted that he was probably not going to be going anywhere.

"Out." Spyro replied trying to bluff his way through.

He then tried to push way past Ignitus but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Ignitus paw be consumed by lava. He knew that Ignitus had gained the Lava Element and would probably be unrivaled in the element.

"You can try and get past me but know that I am the master of the Lava Element and will use force if need be."

Spyro sighed. There was no use resisting, it would just land him in a heap of pain.

"Very well."

Spyro made his way back into his room with Ignitus following him in but staying at the doorway.

"No-one will be allowed to enter and you are not allowed to exit. The only one who is allowed to come and go at their will, is Cynder."

Cynder, the other dragoness who had also undergone a change recently. She was no longer the same Purple Dragoness that she used to be, instead, she was now a silver dragoness. He hadn't thought about her when he was ready to leave the Academy to search for Malefor. He wondered how she would feel when she finds out the truth, how she will feel that he didn't tell her of what he was going to do.

Spyro tried to stay awake for as long as he could for tonight was the night he was going end everything. There was no way he was going to let Malefor be loose upon the world. He died sooner than let happen.

But even he didn't really want die, he wanted Malefor to die which is why he was staying up as long as he could. Galaxia may restrict him to his room, but there was no in all of Convexity that she was going to stop him from fighting and defeating Malefor.

Spyro moved over to the door and peered out to see it was Exedra who was currently on watch, or more accurately, asleep, fast asleep.

Perfect, thought Sypro.

Spyro backs back into his room and quietly closes the door. He then focused on the outside of Twilight Academy and slowly felt his body come apart as he teleported. Once past the buildings walls, he rematerialised on the ground where after back in one piece, looked back the Academy and smirked.

"Too easy." He whispered.

The Golden Dragon then leaped into the sky and headed for the one place that could take him to where he needed to go, the one thing that transects this world and Malefor's

The Portal to the Dark Twilight Realm, and more specifically, The Valley of the Dead.

"You better be ready, Malefor."

The Portal was dark purple, edging towards black, and shimmered as it gave a violent and evil aura. Spyro knew their might be a chance he would never return from this place, but that was a chance he was willing to take, for the sake of everyone else...

For Cynder's sake...

With a steel resolve and determine, Spyro slowed moved to the Portal and stepped through. For a few seconds, his vision was filled with nothing but black then suddenly, colour came into view, but it was nothing pleasant.

He know knew why this place was known as The Valley of the Dead.

Everywhere for as far as the eye could see, there were dead bodies of all different kinds of species. Dragons, Apes, Moles, Cheetahs, Death Hounds and so many more. It was a gruesome scene that the Golden Dragon did not like one bit, but this is the reason he was here.

To stop this sort of massacre from happening.

On a hill in the distance, Spyro spotted the castle in which Malefor would reside and took off towards it post haste, leaping into the air and beating his wings to propel himself towards the castle as fast as he could.

Within a few minutes, Spyro was at the castle door that lead inside and without any hesitation, he burst through them to see Malefor standing at the other end of the room with another dragon standing off to his side.

"Ah! Welcome, Spyro!" Echoed Malefor's deep and distorted voice. "I have been waiting for you."

"Good, cause this ends now, Malefor!" Spyro roared in return.

"Of course, but let me offer you something." The purple dragon replied, his visage still very calm.

Spyro was suddenly on guard. If Malefor was going to make an offer, then it obviously couldn't be something good, it never is.

"How does power beyond your comprehension sound? Or your skills increased? Or even learning new skills to help you become more powerful? Accept all this Spyro and serve me, besides, how could you say no to so much power?"

Once Malefor finished, a huge grin spread across his face and Spyro went into a spiral of thoughts. Just the mere mention of so much more power enticed him. Even having his own skills increased or learning more skills just added fuel to the fire.

But those weren't the only thoughts running through his head. What would happen to him? What would the Gods and Goddesses think? Especially Galaxia, what would she think? But there was one question that rose above the rest.

What would Cynder think?

It was that thought that cancelled everything else out but it is also what brought away from the veil of enticing power and back to his common sense. He knew immediately what his answer was. Fixing his gaze on the purple dragon, he spoke but one word.

"No."

"No?" Growled Malefor.

"You hear me, Malefor, I said no, so how about we get this over with!" Spyro roared in reply.

"Nothing would please me more!"

Malefor started reciting an incantation that was obviously created to corrupt Spyro. As he recited the incantation, Malefor felt good about himself. He would finally be rid of the golden pest and would be able to use him against the others.

However, once he had finished the incantation and saw nothing was happening to Spyro, who was standing there with a smug smile on his face, he felt his hopes be dashed as he obviously forgot about something.

"It didn't work?! WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!" Yelled Malefor.

Silence filled the room momentarily as all three dragons in the room thought upon what could've possibly stopped Spyro from being corrupted, even Spyro himself wanted to know.

Then it all clicked.

Why the corruption didn't work, why it was all to easy to leave the Academy and the Twilight Realm altogether. Galaxia didn't stop him but she had also done something to him that would protect him against Malefor's corruption.

The Power of Galaxy resided within Spyro.

Spyro let out a laugh as he came to the realization of what has happened and was humoured by Malefor's situation now. It was also at this time that the other two dragons worked what was stopping the corruption.

"Galaxia..." The unknown dragon murmured.

"Fine!" Malefor yelled fustrated. "I'll just eliminate you!"

Spyro simply smirked. "Your welcome to try."

Malefor shot towards Spyro, like an arrow shot from a bow, roaring all the way and as he reached Spyro, he took a massive swipe at the golden dragon but said dragon simply ducked and rolled out of Malefor's way causing him to keep moving and crash into the far wall.

Spyro got to his feet and turned to face Malefor as the corrupted purple dragon got back onto his feet, glaring daggers into Spyro's head. The purple dragon knew now that simply charging at Spyro wouldn't work, even with how quick he was.

Slowly, the two dragons started circling each other, keeping their eyes locked on each other, trying to not let their opponent get the upper hand on him.

Spyro was the first to move as he leapt towards Malefor. He started to move to his right, causing Malefor to follow, only to rapidly change directions and go back to the left and slash at Malefor with his tail as he went past.

The tail-blade barely missed Malefor's bulky body as he tried to move out of the way and retaliate with a fireball which landed just shy of Spyro's feet but still exploded, throwing Spyro across the room.

As he hit the ground, Spyro lay very still, to try and fool Malefor. It was a slim chance, but he would take any chance he could to gain the upper hand against Malefor. Said purple dragon saw Spyro's body hit the ground and slide a bit before stopping and lay very still.

He moved cautiously towards the golden body that lay not far from him, not sure if he had truly defeated Spyro, or if he was just trying to trick Malefor and launch an unexpected attack on him. As he stood next to Spyro, he nudged him with his foot and the dragon did not move.

A sly and cruel smile spread over the purple dragon's face. It was all to easy as if the Spyro wasn't really trying. He turned to walk away, but then, the other dragon in the room suddenly realised what was going on as he noticed Spyro's eyes open suddenly.

"Malefor!" He shouted.

He turned to regard the other dragon. "What is it, Apollonir?"

The dragon now known as Apollonir never got a chance to reply as Spyro jumped to his feet and fired off an Earth Shot at Malefor which struck him square in the side, cause him to stagger and stumble a bit before he recoverd and looked his gaze on the dragon he thought dead.

"Sneaky little rat, but that won't save anymore now."

The two resumed their battle once again, trading blow for blow and firing off elemental attacks at each other, hoping to get their opponent with a strong hit that would make it harder for them to get back up and into the fight.

"Is that all you got, Spyro?" Malefor growled after about half an hour.

Spyro grinned. "Oh, I'm just getting warmed up."

And they started fighting once more.

Morning began to start as the sun started it's ascent into the sky.

Exedra started to stir as he felt the warm rays of light coming in through one of the windows in the hallway on his face. His eyes slowly opened up and blinked away the sleepiness that begged to come back. He stood up, stretching out his body to get all the knots out of his system.

He then opened the door to Spyro's room to see what was happening, however, when he glanced, he saw that Spyro was no where is sight.

"Oh crap..." He mumbled.

He quickly turned tail and started running down the hall towards where the Gods and Goddesses usually convene so he could tell them that Spyro was gone. He quickly burst into the room and started speaking hurriedly, making it very difficult for the others to understand him.

"Spyroisgone!Icheckedhisroomandhewasn'tintheresoIthinkhehas-"

"Exedra!" Galaxia interrupted. "Slow down."

Exedra flushed in embarrassment as he realised he was talking a really fast pace, so he took a deep breath in and then started again.

"Spyro is gone. I checked his room and he wasn't there, so I think he has gone to find Malefor and most likely fight him."

"Then we must go after him." Galaxia quickly replied.

All the Gods and Goddesses nodded and preapered themselves for the flight to the Portal that would take them into the Dark Twilight Realm. All of them expect Ignitus. He would be going with them, but he knew that this was Spyro's battle to fight.

Once all of them were gathered, they all took of into the air with Galaxia and Exedra leading the way.

They quickly made it to the Portal and stepped through into the Dark Twilight Realm. They spotted the castle in which Spyro was fighting Malefor quickly, and moved even quicker when they heard a loud explosion and saw a large chunk of a castle wall get blown to pieces.

Once at the door of the castle, which had been blown apart, they could see that Spyro was fighting Malefor and another dragon that had just recently stepped in to help Malefor.

"Apollonir..." Galaxia growled.

She made a move to step up to Spyro's side and help him, but was stopped when she heard Ignitus' voice.

"We cannot interfere with this battle. This is Spyro's battle and Spyro's alone."

Galaxia couldn't argue with what Ignitus was saying, but she really wanted to step in there and give Spyro all the assistance that he needed...however, she couldn't, so she just stood there, and watched the battle with baited breath.

Spyro had been on the defensive for a while now ever since Apollonir had decided to join in the battle to help Malefor and things were starting to look bad for the golden dragon, but he wasn't ready to give up. Oh no, he had so much more to fight for and was prepared to die for those that he was fighting for.

Apollonir came on at Spyro and he rolled away from the large dragon and fired Ice Shards into his side, hurting him a little but not much. He quickly got back to his feet in time to see Malefor now coming at him and he had no time to dodge to the side...

So inside he went under.

Spyro ran towards Malefor and just as they were about to connect, he dropped to the ground and let his momentum carry him and as he cleared Malefor, he flipped over and fired several Fireballs and Earth Shots which had a visible effect on the purple dragon as he almost buckled under the hits. Spyro went to look for Apollonir but never got a chance when something rammed into his side...and very hard.

Spyro was flung across the room and landed on the ground with a loud thump! but got back to his feet, determined to not let them get the upper hand on him. As he did, he saw Apollonir bearing down on him and started firing as many Ice Shards, Earth Shots and Fireballs as he could. At first they weren't doing much, but gradually as the fire dragon got closer, it had a more visible effect but Spyro still had to jump out of the way otherwise Apollonir would've plowed through him.

The fire dragon couldn't stop himself and slammed into the far wall, and then just slid to ground and stayed there, not moving as the impact knocked him semi-unconscious. He could still hear everything around him, but couldn't move a muscle.

Spyro turned back to Malefor who was standing at the other side of the now destroyed castle. Said golden dragon was getting sick of this battle and just wanted it over and done with.

"Enough of this!" Spyro roared. "This ends now, Malefor!"

"Agreed!" Malefor roared back and he charged the golden dragon.

But inside of Spyro charging back, he focused on himself and dug as deep as he could and called forth the holy within him. The Power of Light, a pure element with enough power to purge one of the evil, if there is any, that has corrupted them.

A large white orb formed in Spyro's mouth as he focused more intently and when it was barely containable, Spyro threw wide open his maw and unleashed the beam of Light. It rapidly crossed the room, giving Malefor no time to move, and hit the purple dragon head on, causing a massive explosion of white light where Spyro and all the Gods and Goddesses had to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, Malefor could been seen on ground several meters from Spyro unconscious.

Apollonir had just barely seen what had just happened as his sense began to come back to him. Now terrified of what powers Spyro's possessed, he turned tail and fled out of one the holes in the castle, flying far far away.

A groan several minutes later coming from Malefor's direction is what alerted them to his awakening. As he woke up, he stumbled to his feet as he struggled to hold himself up.

Spyro was instantly on alert again not knowing what his power had done to the purple dragon in front of him but when he lifted his head, Spyro immediately knew there was something different about the dragon...something about him that told him he was no longer evil, so he cautiously lowered his guard but still kept himself prepared in the event of anything.

Malefor looked in Spyro's direction and recognised the golden dragon instantly. Knowing that moving towards Spyro might alert him, he thought it best to converse from the distance they were at.

"Thank you for what you have done, Spyro." He said bowing down. "You have cured me of my darkness, my corruption and for that, I am thankful."

Spyro still wasn't sure what to think, but the next voice he heard cleared everything up.

"It's alright, Sypro. You can relax. You've won your fight and saved a dragon in the process."

Spyro looked the direction of the voice and saw all the Gods and Goddesses and saw that it was Ignitus who had spoken. He had known to trust Ignitus, so he was going to trust Ignitus, so he stood down his guard completely and moved towards Malefor as the others did as well.

Galaxia took a long look at Malefor and definitely could see that was now changed, but now came a big decision she was about to make that could change a lot of things, but she knew that Malefor, the new Malefor, was the perfect dragon for the job.

"Despite what you have done in the past Malefor, how would feel being the God of Convexity?" She asked.

Malefor's eyes lit up in surprise. After all that he had done to her and all that she cared for, she was offering to make him, of all dragons, the God of Convexity? Sure he was honored to have been offered such a prestigious thing but if it was there to take, then he wasn't going to turn it down.

"I would be honored." He said, bowing down yet again.

Galaxia focused deeply and then breathed a strange mist over Malefor. For a few seconds, there was nothing but then their was a surge of light that engulfed the purple dragon, or what was once the purple dragon. Once the light died away, there stood a whole new looking dragon.

Instead of a purple dragon, he was a deep black scaled dragon with three sets of golden horns on his head as well as golden talons, deep black wings while the membranes were crimson. His eyes have changed from the sickly yellow to a silver colour, black fangs and his tail-blade is navy spike.

Once all changes were made and everyone had taken in the new appearance of Malefor, he bowed yet again.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Galaxia. I swear upon my life to use what you have given me for good."

Galaxia and Exedra look at each other and both nod, satisfied with Malefor's vow.

"Rise then, Malefor, and do what you have sworn to do...as soon as we get out of here."

And with that, they all left the Dark Twilight Realm behind them.

Within minutes, all the dragons had arrived back in the Twilight Realm via the Portal in the Valley of the Dead and then another few minutes later, they were back at the Twilight Academy where within a few seconds of Spyro walking in the door, a larger silver mass smashed into his side as she hugged him, letting loose a few tears.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted. "Don't ever leave like that again! You had me so worried!"

Feeling bad for what he did, Spyro wrapped his arms around the silver dragoness in a comforting manner as he apologised for what he had done. Cynder accepted the apology and soon got off of Spyro where she was soon greeted by a surprise as the Gods and Goddesses stepped aside to reveal the new Malefor.

At first she was shocked, but with a quick reassurance from Spyro, she knew that Malefor wasn't going to harm her, in fact, she could see what looked to be a look of hurt as he moved forward to her, and bowed one last time.

"I truly am sorry for the harm I cause you, Cynder. I understand if you can't forgive me, but I wish to offer you something that would help you."

Still not sure what was going on, Cynder answered nonetheless. "What is it?"

"Galaxia has made me the God of Convexity and I have vowed to use my powers for good. I notice that their is a Convexity spark within you and I wish to help you train and develop your Convexity."

Cynder was shocked again, but even more than last time. She was completely speechless for a couple of minutes before a wide smile broke across her face and with it, came words that relieved Malefor to the core.

"I would be happy to learn...and also..."

There was a slight pause as Cynder hesitated slightly but finished her sentence anyway, her smile still spread across her silver face.

"I forgive you."

"At least Malefor is good again." Cynder spoke as Spyro came and sat down beside her.

"Yeah and it was nice of him to offer you training with your Convexity."

Cynder simply nodded in reply.

A momentary silence lapsed between the two as they just sat there, on the balcony of their room, at least for now, staring up at the starry sky, until Spyro decided to break the silence.

"Cynder?"

"Yes, Spyro?"

"At the end of Middle Year...would you like to move into the Twilight Palace with me...?" He asked.

Cynder purposely paused as if to think about what Spyro had offered and knew it would put the golden dragon she loved on edge. So when she figured it had been long enough, she simply rested her head on his shoulder and spoke three words.

"I'd love to."


	4. Malefor s Past and Convexity Teachings

Chapter 4: Malefor´s Past and Convexity Teachings

It was starting to be a new day for the purple dragon known as Malefor, also now known as the God of Convexity. He knew not what the day had in store for him, nor how the others within the Twilight Academy would react to him.

However, he wasn't going to worry about that at this current stage. His first port of call, was that he wished to check up on Cynder.

One would question why he would do such a thing, but Malefor had his reasons for doing such a thing. It took but a few minutes to find where Cynder's room was and when he looked inside, the sight he beheld made him smile.

Spyro and Cynder were cuddled up together, sleeping happily and contently. Malefor was happy that Cynder had someone in her life and he couldn't think of any better than Spyro and was well.

He backed out and silently shut the door, going to go about what he wanted to do for the day, however, he didn't get far before he saw a dragon, or rather dragoness, he hadn't seen in a long time.

Coming from the opposite direction he had come, was a beautiful, yellow dragoness which who had a shining body, she has a sleek and slender body, similar to Cynder's, except for the more adult-like muscles. She has lightning shaped horns and a tail-blade which resembles Zeus' lighting spear. Her wings are battered, but electricity runs through them, creating a rough-like pattern that works as good as the membrane of normal wings, she also has lightning anklets on both her front and rear legs.

Malefor remember this dragoness well because she had been his mate before he was corrupted by the power Soul infused within him. This dragoness was Dazzler, Goddess of Electricity.

Just as the Electricity Goddess fully rounded the bend and lifted her head, her eyes met with Malefor's and then neither of them said anything for a while as they just stared at each other.

"Malefor..." Dazzler gasped quietly.

Malefor gave slight inclination of his head in a gesture of a nod but he made no other moves towards or away from Dazzler.

Malefor remembered well their time together. Starting from their innocence time together as children, as very close friends, to a time where it got a lot more personal and then to the point where they consumed their love each other by mating.

He would've loved to have stayed by her side, but the one mission he was sent on, was the same one that led him to his corruption. While away on that mission, he had encountered a dragon named Soul who, at the time, was as far as you could be to be evil.

Soul had managed to convince and lure Malefor in with promises of power. It wasn't long after that he was infused the darkness that Spare had freed him from the other day, causing him to do things he would've of preferred not doing.

The end result was him becoming the infamous Dark Master that everyone knew and feared.

"Its been so long, Malefor..." Dazzler spoke before taking a step closer to him.

He nodded in reply. "Perhaps we should catch up now then."

And so both dragons talked about what had happened

Meanwhile, inside Cynder's room, said dragon was slowly starting to wake and once she was wake, she could hear hushed voices talking outside her room. One of them she recognized as Malefor's but she couldn't quite determine who the other belonged to.

Curious as to what Malefor and the other dragon might be talking about, she cloaked herself within her Shadow power and glided over to the door, seeing that it hadn't actually been fully shut, telling her Malefor or someone else had opened. So she opened and slipped into the hall, sticking close to the wall and shadows.

Dazzler for her part remembered the same thing as Malefor, but the memory that affected her the most was when she had learnt of him becoming evil.

At the time she had already been dubbed as the Goddess of Electricity and using her power to speed her way, she attempted to stop the sealing of Malefor as she had the feeling of not wanting to live without him. However, she was unable to as the Eight Ancient Legends sealed him away after Dazzler refused to show emotion afterwards.

Until now...

"How has our daughter been?" Malefor asked, bringing Dazzler out of her daze.

"She has been fine. I was actually coming to check on her but I assume you just did?"

Malefor nodded. "You assume correctly...although..."

Malefor looked in Cynder's general direction as he sensed someone was themselves from his and Dazzler's view. Once he knew where they were, he pulled them out of the shadows, dismissing the power, revealing them.

"Cynder...I'm disappointed that you were hiding and listening on a conversation that didn't involve you."

"Well, technically, it did." Dazzler argued.

It was in that moment that Cynder realised what the two dragons had meant when they had said 'daughter.' Cynder was their daughter.

"However, before we go further into that discussion." Malefor said, looking towards Cynder. "Come with me please."

Malefor began leading Cynder to an arena that was designed specifically for the element Convexity and was ironically enough dubbed the Convexity Arena. It was here that Malefor wished to do some training with is daughter in order to better prepare her in case she ever came face to face with Corruption once again.

"I'm going to teach you the many secrets of Convexity, but first..."

Malefor focused on his core and after letting out a breath, he exhaled a flame of Convexity all over Cynder, which in effect made her totally immune to Corruption, which is the result that the purple dragon was after. He smiled at the silver dragoness.

"What was that?" She asked confused.

"I was infusing you with the Flame of Convexity. In short, you are now immune to the source known as Corruption, what had happened to me and what I had done to you that one time. It is also so that when Soul comes to being, if he ever does, he can not get to you as he will most likely plot to go after you first and then use you against Spyro."

Cynder remember well the nightmare that she had lived when Malefor, known as The Dark Master then, had twisted and poisoned her mind, forcing her to become a living, breathing weapon of destruction, The Terror of the Skies as she was known and what he had just said about using her to go against Spyro would make sense due to their relations with each other.

"But that aside, shall we get to training?"

And so for hours, Malefor began teaching the many techniques and secrets that the power of Convexity had to offer. Cynder was quick to learn and grasp how to perform these abilities, however when it was starting to get into the more advanced and more complicated moves, it took her longer and longer to learn each new one as they progressively got tougher to master but in the end, she managed to master them.

By the end of the few hours, Cynder was exhausted and panting heavily, sweat glistening off of her scales and running down them all the same. It had been a tough and rigorous training session for her, but she got through it nonetheless and was proud of how far she was able to get. Look to Malefor, she let a small smile grace her features.

"Well done, Cynder. I think you're ready."

Before Cynder was able to react in anyway, Malefor brought forth a great flame of Convexity, and began to recite a ritual. Cynder started floating off of the floor slightly as the flame began to merge with her own being. A few moments later, and a purple glow was starting to surround her person and by the end, a great flash filled the room as the purple aura around Cynder began to fade as she touched back on the ground.

"Now, you definitely are ready."

She certainly felt ready, but she wondered what Spyro would be up to.

Before Cynder had began her hours of training, Galaxia had gone to Cynder's room where Spyro was still asleep and proceed to wake him up. She bade him to follow her which he did, albeit groggily. Galaxia led him to an arena that was much like the Convexity Arena, but it was designed for the element known as Galaxy, and again, was ironically dubbed as the Galaxy Arena.

"What are we doing here?" Spyro asked, still tired and confused.

Galaxia turned and faced Spyro, to begin explaining what it is that was going on.

"I have sensed that Soul's prison is weakening meaning that the Realms will soon have to deal with his presence. I have also sensed that he means to corrupt you and to prevent that, I have brought you here, to allow me to protect you from it."

Galaxia spread some dust throughout the room within a circle. She told Spyro to stand in the middle of it and stand still. Once all was ready, and all was in place, she, like Malefor, brought forth a great flame of Galaxy and then started reciting the same ritual. Spyro, like Cynder, started floating off of the ground slightly and the flame began to meld with his body. A few moments later, his body was being surrounded by a black and light glow and by the end, the room was filled with a flash of light as the black and light aura that surrounded Spyro began to fade, placing him back on the ground.

"Now, you are ready and safe."

The rest of the day went uneventfully for the two dragons as they spent most of their day together. By the time it was night and dinner was done, they retried to Cynder's room where the fell into an easy and peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile in a place known as the Lore of Light, there was a beautiful, white dragoness, with a pale pink underbelly and wings, pale, gold, wavy horns and tail-balde which was a feather-like shape that was serrated, pure blue coloured eyes and was the Goddess of the element Purity, who was known as Clarity.

She had been reading a book when she felt a chill cross her spine, making her shudder slightly and she knew all too well what it meant. Off in a tomb that was created to imprison a dragon known as Soul, who happened to Clarity's brother, a crack formed and Clarity could feel that Soul's return to the Twilight Realm was soon to happen.

So putting down the book and getting up, she left the Lore of Light to start taking precautions.


End file.
